<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Eternity by stellarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802589">For Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose'>stellarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Protective Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 5x8/9 Zari, Not Zari. </p>
<p>After the day's events, Sara isn't feeling great and Ava encourages her to open up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, etc. I am also uploading this on Fanfiction.net.</p>
<p>Please read, reply, leave kudos and enjoy! Your patronage is very much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara sat down heavily on the bed. A hot shower had helped some of her aching muscles, but it had also meant she’d had to face the bruises on her body. Three fights with a god in one day generally left one a bit worse for wear, and Sara knew that Ava would get all overprotective if she saw her undressed, grateful that their room was cool enough at night to warrant wearing long pyjamas. Not that Sara could blame Ava of course; Sara would react the same if their positions were reversed. But Sara had a feeling that the bruises and scrapes were only a fraction of the problem.</p>
<p>“Going off to sleep already, babe?” Ava said, entering their room.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got a migraine coming on,” Sara said, not entirely a lie, but not quite the whole truth either.</p>
<p>“Gideon, dim the lights,” Ava said, and the AI did as much without comment. “You ok? Sure it’s not concussion?” Ava asked, kneeling in front of Sara and taking her by the hands.</p>
<p>“I’m ok,” Sara lied. Even in the soft light, she could tell that Ava didn’t buy it, but wasn’t going to push. “And concussion feels different.”</p>
<p>“Let me tuck you in,” Ava smiled.</p>
<p>Sara smiled softly, wriggling out of the way so Ava could pull the blankets back. Sara lay down, noticing where hurt if she put too much pressure on it, and hoping Ava didn’t notice her wince.</p>
<p>“You smell nice,” Ava said, tucking Sara in, then sitting on the edge of the bed, combing her fingers through Sara’s slightly-damp hair.</p>
<p>“Zari left her fancy shampoo in the shower. The stuff Gideon fabricates is fine, but it doesn’t smell like that.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes only real-deal argon oil and coconut flowers and gold leaf or whatever nonsense is in some of her products will do,” Ava said.</p>
<p>Sara chuckled, turning slightly to better face Ava. “If you go shower now, you might be able to use it too,” she said conspiratorially.</p>
<p>“That is not a terrible idea,” Ava said, leaning down and gently kissing Sara on the lips. “I won’t be long, and I’ll try not to wake you when I come to bed.”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind if you do.”</p>
<p>“You look exhausted.”</p>
<p>“I got beaten up by a god three times. Honestly felt like I died, and I know what that feels like,” Sara said, keeping her tone light, hoping that Ava would think she was joking. Sara didn’t know how to explain what had happened in the forest. She knew she should talk to Charlie, but with everything else that had happened, she hadn’t found the time, let alone the right words.</p>
<p>“I thought I told you to stay safe?” Ava teased, kissing Sara’s forehead. “Damn, you really do smell nice. Goodnight, love.”</p>
<p>“Night, babe,” Sara said, closing her eyes, sleep quickly overcoming her.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Ava couldn’t get to sleep. She lay in bed listening to Sara breathe. At least one of them was getting some sleep. Ava was too busy worrying - about Mick and Lita, about Behrad, about Zari, about Charlie. Heck, even about John. Nate was the only one of the Legends she wasn’t currently deeply concerned about. She wished Ray and Nora were here. Ray would know what to say to the team, and Nora would have some words of comfort for Ava.</p>
<p>Ava tried to keep her concerns to the various members of team, but her mind kept drifting back to Sara. Sara had seemed out of it all evening. Maybe everything was just catching up with her. She had taken a beating after all, and refused to let Gideon check her over. Ava had to trust Sara’s judgement of her own wellbeing; she knew what she could and couldn’t handle. But sometimes… Sara was stubborn. She hated to be seen as weak, as though that made her a target or worse, worthless. Ava turned onto her side, and could just make out Sara’s profile in the dark.</p>
<p>A sharp inhale woke Ava suddenly.</p>
<p>“Woah, babe! It’s ok, it’s ok!” Ava quickly propped herself up on her left elbow, and placed her right hand at the base of Sara’s neck. Ava didn’t recall falling asleep, but she must have drifted off, however now felt very awake. “Sara? Hey, it’s ok. You’re awake. I’m here. It’s ok.”</p>
<p>Sara’s eyes found Ava’s in the dark. Her breathing was erratic and her body was clammy and tense, and she’d managed to get herself tangled in the previously tightly-tucked sheets.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, babe,” Ava forced a smile. “Sara? You’re ok…”</p>
<p>Sara took a great, shuddering breath, and Ava could feel some of the tension leave her body. Sara rolled onto her side to face Ava, though Ava heard her wince as she turned.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologise. The dreams aren’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“They kind of are,” Sara mumbled.</p>
<p>Ava fumbled under the sheets, finding Sara’s hands. “Wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>Sara gave an awkward half-shrug. “Just a League dream.”</p>
<p>Ava had a suspicion that there was more too it than that, but wasn’t going to push. “Hey Gideon, what’s the time?”</p>
<p>“It’s currently 3:48am EST or 8:48am UTC, Miss Sharpe,” Gideon said.</p>
<p>“Probably too early for breakfast then,” Ava said, as the Legends tended to operate on EST. “What do you want to do, babe?”</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep,” Sara said. “I won’t dream like that again.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Ava said. Sara wasn’t known to have nightmares twice in one night, which was a small mercy. Ava let go of Sara’s hand and stroked the hair back from her face. Often Sara wanted to talk when she woke from her nightmares, either to explain it to Ava, or to gossip or generally talk nonsense to distract herself.</p>
<p>“You feeling ok?”</p>
<p>“Just a bit stiff,” Sara said, closing her eyes, “Felt worse, felt better.”</p>
<p>Ava didn’t like her resigned attitude. “Sweet dreams this time,” she said, closing her eyes, this time sleep coming quickly.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“See babe, no more nightmares,” Sara said. She stretched. Her body was stiff and sore and some of her joints cracked. One of those yoga podcast gentle stretch sessions was definitely in order. “Ava?”</p>
<p>Sara opened her eyes, realising that Ava wasn’t there. She rolled over to face Ava’s side of the bed and slipped her hand under Ava’s pillow, feeling her satin pyjamas neatly folded up underneath.</p>
<p>“Gideon, what time is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s currently 9:17am EST or 2:17pm UTC,” Gideon replied.</p>
<p>“Huh. At least the morning bathroom rush will be finished. Why didn’t Ava wake me?”</p>
<p>“I believe Miss Sharpe felt it best you slept, as you had quite an ordeal yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s an understatement. How’s - oh, god.” Memories of the previous day came back to Sara. John. Charlie. Zari. Behrad.</p>
<p>Sara sat up, but her head spun and she felt like she was going to faint as waves of vertigo crashed over her. Gideon turned the lights on, but that made everything worse. Sara shut her eyes, covering them with her arm. “No, Gideon. Lights off. Please, lights off.”</p>
<p>“Apologies, Captain. You usually have the lights come on when you get up. I will alert Miss Sharpe that you’re awake.”</p>
<p>“I - yeah, whatever,” Sara said, apprehensively removing her arm from her eyes and slowly opening them. The room was mostly dark, with the lights on pre-dawn setting, with enough light to make out furniture, but certainly far from enough to read by. Sara rubbed her eyes. She still had that feeling that she was getting a migraine, but usually it would have come on or gone away by now. Sara closed her eyes and focussed on the rest of her body, starting from her neck and working her way down, checking exactly what hurt and how much she could move it.</p>
<p>“Hey there, sleepyhead.”</p>
<p>The door slide open and Ava entered their room.</p>
<p>Sara blinked at the bright light from the hallway, and relaxed as the door slid shut behind Ava.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Ava asked, plopping down on the bed beside Sara.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Sara lied. “How’s the team?”</p>
<p>“Various stages of not-great,” Ava said.</p>
<p>“Thank-you for looking after them. And for letting me sleep.”</p>
<p>“You’re not the last one up. Charlie’s still out too. Or at least still in bed. Sometimes sleep is what you need most.”</p>
<p>Sara nodded. “I should be out there with the team though. We gotta figure out our next move.”</p>
<p>“John, Zari and Nate are all in the library. I’ve sent a message to Ray and Nora, just so they know what’s happened. Mick’s in his room. Everyone’s doing their thing. But Sara, are you ok? Really?” Ava asked, brushing her hand across Sara’s cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Bit stiff, but that happens. I’ll do a yoga session, and - ”</p>
<p>“Because you’re allowed to be not-ok with me.”</p>
<p>Sara inhaled to speak, but then stopped and her shoulders dropped as she exhaled. “I’m not ok,” she confessed softly.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Ava said, pulling Sara into an embrace.</p>
<p>Sara wrapped her arms around Ava, grateful to feel Ava’s heartbeat, her warmth, the strength of her arms. “The nightmare, it wasn’t just a League dream. I mean, it was, but it was all jumbled up. Atropos was there. And Behrad.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Sara…” Ava said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you weren’t,” Sara said, not letting go of Ava. “Considering how John and Charlie came out of it all, I’m glad you weren’t there too. I think you were where you were supposed to be.”</p>
<p>Ava rubbed Sara’s back. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Not really. Something with Atropos. I - I think I need to talk to Charlie, but is it ok I’m scared of the answer?”</p>
<p>“It’s ancient gods and shit, babe. It would be weird if you weren’t scared,” Ava replied.</p>
<p>“Plus I did kinda get the crap kicked out of me. So I really do want to do a yoga session.”</p>
<p>“Breakfast, yoga, then team meeting.”</p>
<p>“I’m not up for the field,” Sara confessed, glad she didn’t have to look Ava in the eye as she said that.</p>
<p>“Then QB. Who better to have on comms than the famous, fabulous, fearless Captain Lance?” Ava said, finally letting go of Sara and pulling back just enough to look Sara in the eyes. “Whatever’s going on, Sara, you and me, we’re going to be ok. Whatever gods and magic and literal hell we have ourselves wrapped up in this time, I’m with you. And I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“That’s sounding awfully like ‘for better or worse’,” Sara smirked.</p>
<p>“Sara Lance, are you saying you’ve changed your mind on marriage?” Ava grinned.</p>
<p>“I might be feeling a bit under the weather, but I haven’t completely lost the plot,” Sara chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’d still like to buy you a ring,” Ava said. “Something to go on that one ring-free finger. An eternity ring, something like that.”</p>
<p>“I think I could live with that,” Sara smiled, the warmth in her chest almost completely dulling the pain in the rest of her body. “But first let’s bring back Behrad, defeat Charlie’s sisters and fix this Encore problem. Then we can go have a toast to ourselves at Kate Kane’s gay bar, which I am probably a terrible friend for not having visited yet.”</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect,” Ava said, kissing Sara on the lips. “Just one thing? Please tell me when you’re struggling. When you’re not ok. I know I can’t always help, sometimes I have no idea how to help, but - but I feel worse when I don’t know even what the problem is.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not always easy for me,” Sara said. “Opening up.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Ava said. “And I understand.”</p>
<p>“But I’ll try,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Sara said, wrapping her arms around Ava, resting her head against her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on, babe. Time for some coffee and toast. Where are your slippers?”</p>
<p>“Wherever you tidied them up to,” Sara teased, letting go of Ava.</p>
<p>“Better or worse, tidy or the mess you leave with clothes and costumes strewn all around the place,” Ava laughed, hopping off the bed. “One pair of fluffy slippers coming up. Come on Captain, the team awaits.”</p>
<p>Sara looked around, noticing that Gideon had slowly been turning up the lights. Had that been the AI’s doing, or was Ava behind it? Sara watched as Ava chose clothes for Sara to wear. “So that eternity ring,” Sara said, grinning as Ava blushed, “It’s coming from Tiffany’s, yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>